


Go For It

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Side Mikototsu, k rarepair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: After talking with a classmate, Sakura finally plucks up the courage to ask her crush out on a date.(Set in myCrying for the Moonmikototsu werewolf universe, and takes place the day after theChapter 15exchange between Sakura and Tatara.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available on [Tumblr. ](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/156939675724/go-for-it)
> 
> For [K Project Rarepair Week 2017](http://k-rarepair-week.tumblr.com/post/153527043065/the-final-prompts-have-been-decided-all-days), Day 2: AU

Sakura thought she might faint- her head was buoyant, and the walls of the classroom had begun to ripple like a field of grass in the wind as she walked between the desks over to where her friend sat. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly against the inside of her ribcage, her hyperactive pulse so loud and so hurried that she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, each heartbeat seeming to blur into the next. Her hands trembled, as did each deep breath she drew in to try (and fail) to steady herself. Another wave of giddiness made the writing on the blackboard swim, and her knees felt weak beneath her, giving out as she attempted to take a step, and she flung out her hand to catch herself on a desk as she stumbled.  

“Asama-chan?” Chiho’s voice sounded distant, as though she was hearing it from under water, and she felt pressure on her arm as her classmate’s hand closed around it to steady her. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Sorry… just a little dizzy…” Sakura replied, feeling her cheeks warm in mortification- she couldn’t believe she’d gone faint like that, and that _Chiho_ of all people had caught her.  As she spoke, she felt herself being guided to a seat, which she fell into gratefully. She shook her head to clear it but the motion only made her vision swim even more, and her dizziness was beginning to make her nauseous, so she shut her eyes to block out the sight.

“Have you eaten or drunk anything today?” Chiho asked, a small crease of concern forming between her eyebrows.

“No, I suppose I forgot to eat breakfast,” she replied sheepishly. In truth, she’d been too nervous to stomach more than a mouthful since yesterday lunchtime.

“Here.” Without hesitation, Chiho pulled her own bento box from her bag and set it in front of her classmate, along with her water bottle.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at her in surprise. “I couldn’t possibly-…” she began.

“Nonsense, you’re unwell, you need a healthy meal in you more than I do. I’ll buy something from a vending machine.”

“But-…”

“I insist.”

Sakura nodded obediently, unable to argue against the authoritative kindness in her voice, and lifted the lid from the box with her still-unsteady hands. As expected, the food inside looked and smelled wonderfully appetising, and it was all obviously home-made. Even though she felt her stomach still churning, Sakura couldn’t help but accept the offer and start picking at the food, which was predictably just as delicious as it appeared.

_Who’d have thought the way she makes bento would make me like her even more?_

The more Sakura ate, the more her stomach settled and her dizziness began to subside, and she sat up a little straighter in her seat. Chiho smiled encouragingly at the sight, seeming heartened that she was eating.

“No wonder you’re not well if you’re hungry, and probably dehydrated too.”

Sakura gave her another apologetic look. “Sorry for worrying you, and thank you…”

“It’s quite alright. You should drink something too.”

Sakura felt her heartbeat stutter- the prospect of an indirect kiss sent sparks of excited anxiety tingling down her spine, and she was embarrassed by the childish thought.

_Indirect kiss? How old are you?_

Even so, her hand had begun to tremble even harder as she reached for the bottle, only to have Chiho catch her fingers before she could grasp it. Sakura gasped quietly at the contact.

“You’re shaking… are you sure you aren’t sick?” With her other hand, Chiho reached up to press her palm to Sakura’s forehead to check her temperature. Her fingers were slim and elegant with her nails neatly painted scarlet to match her glasses, and her skin was soft and cool to the touch. Sakura felt her heart jolt in her chest once more at the contact.

“You don’t have a fever… But if you’re shaking and have no appetite… are you cold at all? Been feeling under the weather?”

“N-no…” Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Tatara, who seemed to be peering over at her to make sure she was okay. Their gazes locked briefly, and he gave her a wink and an encouraging smile, then mouthed: _go on._

Right, of course. With Chiho in such close proximity, she wasn’t thinking straight, and she’d forgotten why it was she’d gotten herself so worked up in the first place: she’d promised herself she’d ask Chiho out before the day was over, if only to make herself get it over and done with. She _needed_ to. She’d been telling herself for months that she couldn’t do it, she didn’t have the strength to, and even if she did, it wasn’t worth it because her classmates would inevitably react badly to the news one of their female peers was dating another girl, and she wouldn’t be able to cope with the bullying. But now Tatara’s coming out had proven the latter incorrect- the student body had quickly lost interest in his relationship, and not being the first person in her grade to come out as queer made it less daunting somehow.

So now she only had one excuse: that she didn’t have the nerve to actually ask her, which was flimsy as best. Because even if asking her out was so horrifyingly daunting that she almost _wanted_ to pass out, and preferably hit her head on something hard on the way down, it was still better than the alternative of continuing to pine over her, losing sleep, being unable to concentrate, unable to _breathe_ in her presence. She was starting to become obsessed with this beautiful girl, engraving every detail of her onto her memory, cherishing every second she spent in her company. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her gentleness, her protectiveness, her strength, everything about her was beautiful, and it had gotten to the point where Sakura couldn’t even _be_ in her presence without her throat going dry.

 _The worst she can say is no._ Tatara had been right when he told her that. But Sakura was still terrified that that’s exactly how Chiho would react- with a polite but firm “Sorry, not interested.” A small, illogical part of her was afraid of worse, though- of disgust, of abuse, even though she _knew_ Chiho would never do that; she wasn’t that sort of person. Tatara had said outright that she’d stood up to classmates who teased him when his relationship with Mikoto came to light, so Sakura knew full well there was no logical reason to be this afraid, she _knew_ it was silly of her _,_ but it didn’t stop her heart from thundering at a thousand miles an hour while Chiho’s fingers were still twined with her own to steady her shaking hands. As kind as she was sure Chiho would be about it if (when) she did turn her down, the prospect of having her daydreams crushed was not one she wanted to confront- at least now, she could fantasise about the possibilities, but if she told Chiho and she said no, even those would be snatched away. But wasn’t that better than being tortured by false hope, at least?

So she had to speak up. No matter how certain she was that she did _not_ have the confidence to ask Chiho out, she was even more certain she didn’t have the strength to keep up this charade- she couldn’t cope with the longing anymore, not when the desire just to hold Chiho’s hand could almost bring her to tears. She’d sworn she would do it today, just to make this end. And in all honesty, she expected to be turned down, but at least then she couldn’t keep indulging the fantasy and she’d have to move on. But on the off chance she said yes… Sakura couldn’t dwell on the idea too long, or she’d freeze up even worse.

_No excuses. No backing out. You need to do this, or you’re going to go insane pining over this girl._

She had the perfect segue set up, she just had to take it.

Deep breath…

“J-just a little nervous.” The words tumbled out in a hurry- they felt as though they’d been lodged in her throat, and she’d had to give them a sharp shove to push them out. An odd sense of relief washed over her- she’d taken the first step, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The fear in her stomach iced over, still and cold, rather than the restless bubbling and the desire to get up and flee the room that had embodied it before.

“Nervous? What about?” Chiho asked softly. She was always so kind, which for some perverse reason, only made Sakura’s fear worse.

“I-I… wanted to talk to you about something…” She had to force each word past her lips individually, almost stumbling over most of them.

“Anything,” Chiho said immediately, with a soft look in her eyes beneath the red frames of her spectacles.

_You can do this._

“I wanted… to know if you might accompany me to the festival that’s coming up… if you’d like.” Her voice was soft and quiet and shook with terror.

Chiho paused for a moment, seeming to process the idea. “Just the two of us?”

“Y-yeah…”

“…Like a date?”

Sakura managed to muster the strength to incline her head in a stiff nod, even though she felt as though every muscle in her body had frozen.

And Chiho… _smiled._ She was looking down as she did so, with a little bashful smile and the faintest flush of colour reddened her cheeks as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 _Is she embarrassed?_ Was Sakura’s first thought. _God, she’s so beautiful._ Was her next.

After a short, agonising silence, Chiho looked up to meet Sakura’s eyes once more, still smiling. “I’d like that,” she said gently, squeezing her hand.

The terror coiled in Sakura’s stomach unravelled all that once, and she felt a giggle of relief escape her lips, suddenly feeling silly for allowing herself to get quite so frightened in the first place. She was glad she went for it though- it had been so worth it.

 


End file.
